


Ice-cream Cake

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, Underage Drinking, andd, just in case, the world doesnt revolve around america so technically this isnt underage drinking but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Prompt:Drunkenly confessing feelingsDan wanders upstairs during his 17th birthday party to try and find a few moments of silence after rounds of shots and posing with his birthday cake. Instead he finds his best friend asleep in the tub.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Ice-cream Cake

**Author's Note:**

> i was Not Sober writing this so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry

The fridge and multiple coolers are filled up with shitty cheap drinks that all of Dan’s friends had brought. He didn’t really care about turning 17, but his friends always loved an excuse to drink and party, no matter the occasion. His dad was away on a work trip, and his mum thankfully agreed to go to his Nana’s with his brother for the night, agreeing to have everyone out by 3pm with the house clean. Most people usually dip out early in the morning after grabbing a piece of toast, but he knew he would have a few good friends that would actually stay behind and help him clean up. For now, he just wanted to have fun.

He’s surrounded by childhood best friends, and newer friends that he’s met through work and after changing schools mid-school year. He knows them all, but, like, he doesn’t really _know_ them. Just after years of Reading festival’s with majority of them, he’s probably seen everyone’s tit’s, dicks, or asses more than their faces. Dan usually just sticks to some fruity alcohol drinks and maybe weed, but some of his friend’s party _hard_. Dan...wasn’t really about that, but he could respect from a distance.

There’s a half-melted ice cream cake being presented to him on the table. The lights go off and everyone drunkenly sings happy birthday, most of them purposely off-key. Dan glances around the people closest at the table, since that’s all he can really see in the candlelight. They’re all great friends surrounding him, but someone was missing. He thinks that maybe he just got stuck behind someone else and couldn’t get closer. He twists around in his chair, offering a slurred thank you to his friends while really just trying to find that black shaggy head of hair in the crowd.

Everyone’s cheering, and someone yells at him to make a wish. He giggles, closing his eyes tight before leaning forward in his chair, having to grab the edge of the table quickly to balance himself back into his chair, before blowing out all the candles.

The lights flick back on, and someone lights the candles again, saying they need a picture with the birthday boy for their Instagram.

Some girls sit in his lap, hugging him tight or kissing his cheek. Some guys pull up a chair next to him and get their picture of clinking cans with Dan. Some do funny poses or ask dan to pretend to blow out the candles or blow them out again for a boomerang story. The cake continues to melt, and Dan’s tempted to just throw it back in the freezer to firm up again, and hope that everyone forgets about it so he can eat it for the next week as midnight snacks.

Dan’s mind is about to wander back to his missing friend, before someone is yelling out something about shots, and Dan’s drunken mind can’t resist when people start chanting his name.

He gets challenged to shotgun beers, even though he despises the taste, he gets handed shots and Jell-O shots, which he accepts gratefully since it’s alcohol he didn’t have to pay for, even though in the back of his mind, he knows he’s going to regret it in the morning.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, but next time he passes by the dining room, his cake was in the process of being destroyed for an Instagram story, probably.

He stumbles through his house, having to stop every few steps and grab onto the wall to re-orient himself. He restricted upstairs, because his mom didn’t want anyone in the bedrooms, but that also meant there was a bathroom that no one would be using. He gets distracted in a crowd in his living room, dancing and jumping and singing along to the music, but eventually he makes his way through and to the stairs. He makes sure no one is paying attention to him, before jumping over the baby gate he had set up to block off upstairs.

Just getting to the top of the stairs makes his mind quiet down a little when the music gets blocked out. He walks down the hall and considers going to lay down in his bed for a moment, hoping the dizziness would stop. He knows himself too well, though, because if he went to lay down for a few minutes, he’s be asleep in seconds and be out for the night.

Silence, water, and piss is really all he needs right now. He rounds the corner and opens the bathroom door, freaking out someone laying in the tub.

“What the fuck are you doing, mate? Are you fucking illiterate? There’s a sign not to co-” Dan’s about to tear this person a new one, until they sit up and rub their eyes, squinting.

“Shut the fuck up,” Phil mumbles, and Dan immediately shuts the door behind him and goes to kneel beside the tub.

“Holy shit, how long have you been up here?” He asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time, seeing it was nearly 1am. “I haven’t seen you since a bit before we cut the cake, and that was like 3 hours ago!”

Phil grins sheepishly, shrugging a bit and rubbing at his eyes before grabbing his glasses of the edge of the tub, “Needed a cat-nap,”

“Mate, that’s how much sleep I get on a good night,”

“You should talk to someone about that,” Phil points out, and Dan rolls his eyes, shoving at Phil’s shoulder. Phil giggles, leaning against the wall of the tub, “Are you having a good birthday? Did your birthday wish come true?”

Dan’s brain feels like it’s melting a little, and his voice softens, “Well, not technically my birthday anymore,”

“You haven’t gone to sleep for the night. Your birthday isn’t over until you sleep.”

“So, my birthday is over for you then?”

Phil furrows his eyebrows for a moment, thinking, “Yeah, I guess so,”

Dan leans against the wall, tilting his head back against the cool wall and closing his eyes, “I didn’t even get to have any cake,”

Phil watches as the stress in Dan slowly leaves his body. His jaw isn’t clenched as tight, his shoulders slouch a bit, and he breathes a little slower. “Why not?”

Dan shrugs a little, opening his eyes to look at Phil again and pouting, the room still spinning in his peripheral, “We spent a shitton of time posing for pictures and then I think shots? Then something horrendous,” Dan says quietly, frowning.

“What?” Phil asks, leaning forward to listen to him better, even though it didn’t make a huge difference. Now he’s just able to smell the alcohol on Dan’s breath, and the skunky odor of weed absorbed into his clothes.

“A girl was posing with the cake and she had her fully nude tits on it,”

Phil’s eyes widen comically, “What? Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know!” Dan whines, letting his head fall back against the wall carelessly, banging harder than he meant to and hissing softly.

“How ‘bout,” Phil giggles, grabbing his drink that he was probably drinking before he fell asleep, and takes a big swig, “How ‘bout I buy you another cake tomorrow? A titless cake, if you will,”

Dan’s face scrunches up as he tries to hold back his laughter, but soon they’re both quietly giggling and telling the other to stop, “You’d really do that?” Dan asks, softening his voice, and thankfully his vision isn’t making Phil blurry, “You’d get me a titless cake?”

“I’d get you a hundred titless cakes,” Phil says, still trying to supress his giggles, “Not a booby in sight,”

Dan shakes his head, “Don’t say ‘booby’, man. Makes you sound like a loser,”

Phil shrugs, falling back into the bath and laying down again, sighing, “You just said it, therefore you’re a loser too,” Phil argues.

“I’ll come over there and beat your ass,”

“Dare you,”

Dan huffs, reaching over and weakly swatting at Phil’s thigh, “Remind me to fight you tomorrow,”

They’re quiet for a few minutes, and Dan gets up to grab a little bathroom cup and fill it with tap water. First fill-up, he just swishes it around his mouth, and the second and third fill-up, he chugs back. He fills up the little cup for a fourth time and goes to sit back down next to the tub.

“You don’t actually wanna beat me up, right?” Phil mumbles sleepily, and Dan can see his eyes drooping closed again.

He sighs softly, a small smile on his lips as he reaches into the tub and grabs Phil’s hand, before quickly moving to grab his wrist, “No, I don’t wanna beat you up. However, I do want you to drink this water,”

“Is this a trick?” Phil asks, picking up the small purple paper cup and sniffing it, “Is this secretly gonna be vodka or something?”

“Mate, you just heard me fill it up at the tap,”

“I wasn’t watching,” Phil points out, “Could be a cover,”

“Drink the damn water or I will set a reminder in my phone for tomorrow to beat you up,”

Phil snorts, and quickly drinks the cup of water. “You’re bossy when you’re drunk,”

“I’m bossy when I’m sober, too,”

Phil giggles, staring at the bathtub tap before deciding to turn it on quickly to fill the cup again, getting his jeans a bit wet. He sips at the water, leaning against the edge of the tub and smiling at Dan, “Y’know what else you are?” Phil asks, crossing his arms against the edge of the tub and laying his head down against them, letting his eyes close again.

“Hm?”

Phil yawns, burying his face into the crook of his elbow before mumbling a soft, “Cute,”

Dan chuckles quietly to himself, opening his eyes a little and gazing down at Phil nearly asleep again, “You think I’m cute, Lester?”

Phil hums quietly, nodding a bit, “Yeah, just a bit,”

Dan smiles, reaching out and brushing some of the shaggy hair back from Phil’s tired face, “You aren’t too bad yourself,”

“Even with my beak-nose?” Phil mumbles quietly, opening one eye to look up at Dan, who grins, and reaches down to poke the tip of Phil’s nose.

“Especially with your nose,”

Phil’s cheeks pinken more than the alcohol made them, and he tucks his face into his elbow, “Hey, Dan?” He whispers, and Dan didn’t even realize he was running his fingers through Phil’s hair now.

“Yeah?”

“When I get you a new cake tomorrow, can it be a gift from your boyfriend?” He asks, slurring half his words.

Dan grins, biting at his bottom lip and nodding before realizing Phil wasn’t looking at him, “As long as I get to do the same when Christmas and your birthday roll around,”

Phil lifts his head now, smiling wide, “I like the sound of that.”

Dan smiles, reaching up and grabbing one of Phil’s hands, lacing their fingers together, “As long as you’ll lay in bed with me all day tomorrow eating the cake and sleeping off the hangover,”

Phil glances down at their hands, nodding, “So, basically what we’d be doing anyways?”

Dan rolls his eyes and let’s go of Phil’s hand, swatting at his chest, “Not the point, because now it’s a date,”

“Do I have to dress up?”

Dan’s cheeks pinken, but the alcohol and weed make him a little brave, “I’d prefer if you didn’t,” He says quietly with a smirk, and Phil looks away, rolling his eyes.

“Are you okay with sacrificing an ice cream cake with just a normal cake?”

Dan furrows his eyebrows, “Why?”

“Lactose intolerance. You shouldn’t have to suffer through what ice cream cake would do to me,”

Dan smiles, reaching for Phil’s hand again and kissing the back of it, “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make,”

Phil’s eyes widen comically, “Are you sure?”

Dan nods, “Plus you have those pills, right?”

Phil shakes his head, “I didn’t think to pack them,”

“I’m fairly certain we have some of your lactose pills somewhere that you left here,”

Phil snorts, “Why didn’t you return them?”

Dan rolls his eyes, standing up and tugging Phil up by the hand, “In case you were ever over, and you needed them, like tomorrow,”

Phil giggles, standing up carefully in the tub and stumbling a bit as he climbs out, but catches himself on Dan. “Did you plaaan to get your cake ruined so you’d get a cake-date?”

Dan grins and turns to face Phil, using his free hand to catch Phil’s waist when he starts to fall over, “Yes, I absolutely planned for someone to use my birthday cake as a bra so you would buy me a cake for a cake-date.” He says dead-serious, and Phil can’t resist giggling more.

“Fine, fine, you didn’t plan it.”

When Phil seems steady on his feet, Dan turns to open the bathroom door and lead them out. Before they can get to the stairs, Phil stops in his steps and tugs Dan to turn around abruptly.

Dan stumbles as he stops, but turns around to face Phil, stepping closer when Phil tugs at his hand more, “Hm?”

Phil smiles, letting go of Dan’s hand and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He leans against him, hugging him tight and whispering into his ear, “I really, really like you,” and Dan feels his heart melt.

“I really like you, too, dork,” Dan whispers back, and after a few more moments of hugging, Phil pulls away and smiles at Dan.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier,”

“And what was that?” Dan asks, digging his fingers into Phil’s hips and pulling him closer, grinning.

“Did your birthday wish come true?”

Dan hums softly, “No, but I got something so much better than I ever could’ve asked for,”


End file.
